Mini Animals
by CaliforniaGirl25
Summary: Toby decides to something to surprise Happy. Getting out of his expertise he makes little Animal figures for Happy to find in the morning. He knows she will eventually find out that its him but its her reaction that surprises him the most. Quintis One shot.


Over the years of watching Happy, Toby learned a lot more than what the difference between a good wrench and a bad one. It was the little things like what type of drink she had when she was frustrated virus when calm; which would be Dr. Pepper and strangely enough tea. She acted different when she thought she was alone in her little world pounding away at a piece of metal. She brought down her walls of anger and let other emotions through.

One evening Toby wanted to see if he could secretly make her little things to wake up to the next morning like the fairy tale he loved as a kid, The Elves And The Shoemaker. So each night after Happy left Toby snuck into her section of the garage and started on a bunch of little projects.

His first few tries weren't the best but Toby wasn't giving up. He made little animals out of screws and scrap pieces that Happy wouldn't notice if they went missing. Out of three animals he made that night the turtle turned out the best, so he left that one on the desk where Happy would see it in the morning.

Each night Toby would make more animals liking the reactions of Happy. The first night she smiled at the turtle and added a little hook on it so she could attach it to her bag. After the second night Happy figured out it was Toby making her the figures, but she went along like she hadn't figured out yet. She secretly liked the thought of Toby working out of his expertise to impress her. Although after four nights she decided to stay and watch Toby.

To keep Toby from catching on she left the garage at her normal time and drove around the block. Walking back to the garage she made sure to be extra quiet entering through the back door. She watched as Toby moved around her workstation like he knew it like the back of his hand, which with the amount he watched her work made sense. Happy hid in the corner watching Toby build two different animals; a giraffe and a cat. Both pieces were better than she thought he would be able to make. Toby always surprised her in ways she thought he couldn't.

After sitting in the corner for half an hour Happy thought she started to hear Toby mumbling to himself. She only caught a few words like tired, finish and where are you. He seemed to be looking around her workshop for a specific piece. She noticed he kept taking screws and looking at their lengths and tossing them to the other side of the table. Deciding to come out of hiding she spoke up.

"If you are looking for a longer screw they are in the drawer third from the top over there." Happy said pointing at a set of draws where she kept her supplies.

Startled Toby jumped and turned around. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Oh, since you started."

Toby let out a sigh, "And how long did it take you to figure out it was me who was making you the animals?"

"The second day. It wasn't very hard. Sylvester wouldn't ever be able to use the tools and supplies correctly to do these, Walter wouldnt think of doing this, Paige takes Ralph home every day before I leave which only leaves you. The craftsmanship on these are amazing you know. When you aren't being clumsy and knocking stuff over you can make some pretty good stuff." Happy said getting out some different length screws for Toby to look through.

Toby took one of the longer screws from the pile. "So I'm guessing that you want me to stop stealing your workshop."

"No, you can use it whenever you want. You don't have to sneak in." Happy started to clean up the mess Toby made in the last half hour, "But you do have to clean up after yourself, you make a huge mess."

"Sorry, how about a drink after I finish this one?" Toby asked Happy.

"Sure, but you're paying." Happy said getting her bag from the desk and preparing to leave. She thought it was nice how Toby really never gave up on her.


End file.
